legendofnerd2fandomcom-20200215-history
Corey Bennett
"No worries" - Corey Bennett Personality Corey is usually described as " Kind, calm, cool and collected." He is also known as the most intelligent of the three Bennett brothers. Though Corey may be reserved, when the people of the world are in danger, he will rise up to the occasion, and show the rest of the world what he can truly do. Abilities ' Batman ' *'Indomitable Will': Corey's unstoppable determination and strength of will make him an extremely formidable opponent. This makes him able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain, and also allows him to resist telepathy or mind control. His willpower is strong enough to operate any weapon in existence when necessary. *'Intimidation': It is widely known that Corey has the ability to instill fear in others, even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. Even those who aren't afraid of the likes of Superman fear Corey's hidden potential. Villians fear Corey's powers, to the point that they're willing to be beaten to death before having to fight him. *'Interrogation:' Corey is adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods. Several methods seen include hanging a person over the edge of a building by one leg, or chaining a person upside down and beating them. He usually just plain uses his frightening appearance to get answers. *'Genius:' Corey is a brilliant, virtually peerless detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander; he is widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds in the universe. *'Weaponry:' Through his martial arts training, he has become an expert on all melee weapons. Corey has displayed exceptional sword fighting capability and proficiency with knives, sticks and various other weapons. He practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, but he prefers unarmed combat. *'Stealth:' His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth, and is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. *'Marksmanship:' Corey is an expert marksman. He is skilled with throwing projectile weapons, archery and firearms. He has been practicing such skills since the early days of his training, and is on par with the Green Arrow in terms of accuracy. *'Tactician:' He commonly utilizes cunning tactics to outwit his foes. He is an excellent leader, and commands the Justice League and the Outsiders. Corey is known as one of the greatest strategists and tacticians in the universe, and once even Batman stated that. ' Goku' *''' 'Afterimage Technique -' A typical technique where, through a short burst of speed, Corey is able to leave an afterimage of his body behind which often causes the opponent to attack. Corey can leave an innumerable number of after-images behind. *'Continuous Kamehameha -' Corey's version of the Continuous Energy Volley where Corey fires many small blasts of energy in rapid succession in order to cause great damage. *'Hyper Destructo Disk -' A technique taken from Krillin where Corey's forms a flat energy disk that can cut through all objects and enemies. Due to the lethal nature of the attack, Corey only uses it when absolutely necessary. *'Dragon Fist -' One of Corey's ultimate techniques. Corey charges his fist with a golden ki dragon that resembeles Shenron and punches the opponent resulting in the dragon either devouring or impaling the opponent. This move is easily Corey's most powerful move (aside from the Spirit Bomb), as he was able to blast a hole in a dimension. *'Flight -' Corey is able to manipulate his ki to self propel himself for flight. Corey can either levitate lightly or full on fly at high speed. *'Homing Energy Wave -' Corey can fire an energy wave that tracks and homes in on his opponent by locking onto their energy signature. *'Instant Transmission -' A technique that Corey learned from Goku, and is the only person besides Goku who can use it. Corey senses a ki signature and the instantly teleports to that location. He gets to the point that he doesn't even need to concentrate to teleport anymore. *'''Kiai - An invisble energy wave that is often used to defeat and demoralize weaker opponents or cancel out attacks without using too much energy. *'Kaioken-' One of Corey's signature techniques that was taught to him by Goku. Goku has said that Corey is the sole student to master the attack, so Corey is probably the sole user besides Goku himself. The technique multiples Corey's ki power, depending on how much Corey allows it to. *'Kamehameha -' Corey's most used technique. The Kamehameha is a blue energy wave fired from cupped hands after pronouncing the name of the attack. Corey can perform many variations of the move like shooting it one handed, firing it from his feet, bending the kamehameha, and others. *'Spirit Bomb -'''Corey's most powerful move outright, where he gathers energy from the area around him to form a positive energy ball that is highly effective against beings of evil. Corey can expand his horizon and take energy from surrounding planets even taking a galaxy wide drain to a universe drain. The technique takes a very long time for Goku, but Corey uses it as if it's another ki attack. *'Telekinesis -''' Corey is able to use ki to move objects with his mind, he demonstrated this by manipulating a glass of water. *'Telepathy -' Corey is able to read minds of the intended target or broadcast his thoughts to others. *'Twin Kamehameha -' A variation of the Kamehameha where Corey charges twin energy spheres that he can launch one at a time.